The Fire
by Kelly Rose Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a library.........what will happen? first fanfic. OOC. r&r please! better than summary Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I sat at the library on Oak Street. I was reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, when _he _walked in. He was gorgeous, and alone. I was so excited that my heart started thumping erratically in my chest. He turned around and looked straight at me with his beautiful golden eyes and smiled a little at me, then gave me a look of total confusion. He turned away from the library aide, and walked over to me.

"Hello, there, I'm Edward Cullen. I just moved here and don't know of anyplace to get a decent meal. Do you have any suggestions?" His voice was so velvety smooth...

" Er- well, there's the 4 Brother's Trattoria on Main Street. It is very nice and quiet", I said.

"That sounds nice. Would you like to accompany me for dinner....?

Sorry, didn't catch your name."

"Oh, uh, it's Bella Swan. And I would love to go to dinner with you."

He seems to like me... but maybe he should meet the parents first.

'Well, Edward, why don't you pick me up around 7 at 25 North River Dr?"

"That would be, I assume, to meet your parents?"

I nodded meekly.

He smiled an angel's smile. "That would be lovely."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can't remember being this excited since, i don't know when! I decided to wear my new deep blue blouse and paired it with jeans. I wore my hair down, with one small braid in the front.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. I heard my mom, Renee, answer the door. Then my dad, Charlie, started interrogating Edward. Soon I heard Charlie's booming laugh and I knew it was safe to go downstairs.

As I walked down, Edward gave me a smile, and I said goodbye to my parents and we left.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight Bella," Edward said as we got in the car.

"No thank you. You have saved me from eating my mothers attempt at flaming wok." We both laughed, and I discovered my favorite sound in the world, Edward's laugh.

"Your parents are very nice and obviously care about you a lot. I practically had to swear on a stack of Holy Bibles that you would be back by 11:00."

"They really like you Edward, I can tell. What about your family?"

"My real parents died a very long time ago and I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They also adopted my sister, Alice, brother, Emmett, and 2 other kids from an orphanage, Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"I'm sorry about your parents." I tried to imagine my life without Renee and Charlie, and shuddered at the bleak picture I saw.

"That's OK. They died a very long time ago and I don't remember them at all."

"Umm Edward...?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You missed the turn."


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

She was lovely. Bella Swan. Bella meant beautiful. Bella was definitely beautiful. She seemed to be perfect. I noticed that she seemed tense. I started to penetrate her thoughts, oh yeah. I can't. That was one of the first things that attracted me to her. "Are you OK Bella?" I asked. "Fine, just.....no I'm fine."

I noticed her hesitation. "really, what's the matter?" "Oh....",she said, "you're driving rather fast." I looked at the speedometer. I'm not driving any faster than usual. 110 mph. Silly humans. If only I could tell her WHY I don't worry about the speed. I slowed down toward 80 mph. "Better?" I asked. "Much." she said. We pulled up at the restaurant. Lombardi's Italian Restaurant.. I would have chosen Volterra, another italian restaurant, but I didn't like it for various reasons. The hostess sat us, and we looked at the menu. I don't eat, but Bella doesn't know that. We chatted easily, and she had just finished telling me a story about her, her parents, and a very large catfish, when it was time to order. Bella ordered first. A roasted, garlic, chicken caesar salad. I laughed at the irony. Garlic! I looked up. The waitress was waiting for my order. While undressing me in her mind. "I'll have the Grilled Ahi steak. Medium rare."

"OK" the waitress-Annie-said. "Let me know if there is ANYTHING else I can get you." I could hear the double meaning in her words. By the look in Bella's eyes, she could too. We ate dinner and talked easily. When it was time to go,I payed the bill and we got in the car. Just as I was starting the car, Bella looked over and said "Edward, what are-" she was cut-off by my cell phone ringing. I checked the caller i-d. Alice. My perky little sister. I answered. "Alice." I said into the receiver. I mouthed "my sister" to Bella's confused look. Alice was chattering away at hyper speed. "The girl you are with, Bella, is gonna ask you what you are hiding from her. I've talked to Carlisle and the rest of the family, and since she is going to be part of your life for a long long time, you can tell her the truth." "OK." I answered. I am used to her visions, and I trust my family's judgement. "Sorry, Bella. You were saying?" "oh", she said, "what are you hiding from me?" I looked her in the eyes. "Bella. Come meet my family."


	3. Chapter 3

**I need some ideas........email them to !! please please please please please!!!!!1 thanx alotsss!!! Especially .xx!! u made my week with your review!! AND Bella and Edward's date outfits are on my profile!!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything twilight..........YET!!!!**

BPOV

I wonder what he is hiding from me........ He kept reassuring me that nothing was wrong. I trusted him, which was weird because I barely knew him It sounded corny, even to my own ears, but we had such an amazing connection. We turned onto a driveway, nearly invisible in the darkness, and began up the longest driveway I'd ever seen. It was easily 3 miles long. We walked into his house and I was immediately confused. When I helped Renee move back into Charlie's place, it took her _weeks_ to be fully settled in. Edward told me he had moved in today, but it looked like _everything_ was unpacked and all the furniture appeared to be there. Dr. Cullen walked up and shook my hand.

"Bella," he said, "Welcome to our home."

"Thanks," I responded, "It's lovely, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Carlisle."

"Esme," they said at the same time, then they looked at each other and started laughing. The love in their eyes instantly reminded me of Renee and Charlie.

"Sooo, Edward told me that he had something to tell me?' I not so subtly reminded him.

They all laughed. I noticed that Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I were joined by two women, one beautiful in a perky way, with a short pixie cut, and another beautiful in a total NOT humanly possible way. It made me want to cry. They were standing with two VERY attractive men, one was lean and looked like he was in A LOT of pain, and the other one was very muscular and had a smile that looked like he was a prankster.

"Bella," Edward said, "This is my sister Alice," he gestured to the perky beautiful girl.

"This is Rosalie," he gestured to the overly beautiful one.

"This is Jasper," he gestured to the lean man.

"And, this is Emmett." he gestured to the very muscular man.

Alice immediately ran forward and gave me a big hug and said

"I can tell we are gonna be SUCH great friends." She stepped back and Jasper put his arm around her.

"It's so nice to meet you all," I said

Rosalie gave me a weirdly cold stare and ran up the stairs so fast it was like she turned invisible.

Every Cullen in the room turned and yelled "Rosalie!! What the Hell?!" I sat down on the couch and said, "Edward, What.....?"

He started to explain........

**Hee Hee!! cliffhanger!! I was gonna write more, but I have a disease called chronic laziness. Lol. ANYWAY..... I REALLY need some ideas about what should happen in the next couple chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I live off the reviews!!! Thanks!! love ya all!! email me any questions, comments, or concerns at**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!! you guys are awesome!! **

EPOV

As I told Bella the truth about my family, about our vampire lifestyle and diet and how she didn't have anything to worry about, we wouldn't hurt her, I watched her facial expressions. They ranged from disbelief, to worry, to serious thought. She didn't say much, until I was finished. She turned to say something, to Carlisle, or Esme, but they all had left to give us some privacy. She turned to me and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I was stunned, and she said "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth." I replied, "You have no idea what a relief it is to finally tell somebody" I grew weak at the knees when she gave me the most stunning smile I had ever seen. I said "Let's get you home, it's nearly 11." She looked a little disappointed, but agreed. As I drove closer to her house, I could hear sirens. I looked at Bella, but her human ears didn't pick it up yet. I grew nervous as I heard police chatter from a squad car that we passed. It seemed that there was a fire at 27 Ash Avenue. I gulped. That was Bella's house. When we pulled up to her house, she was sobbing. She ran to the house, only to be stopped by a very mean looking fireman. He grabbed her arm, and said "I suggest you don't go in there." I was beside her so fast the fireman looked shocked, but didn't release his grip. "And I suggest you let her go." I said menacingly. His only thoughts were "Holy Crap!!" I turned to a different fireman, Chief Parks, the badge said, and demanded an update. He said "No thanks, I don't want a bunch of rubberneckers around here. We need to focus on finding the daughter's body." I cringed at that mental image, but said "You can call off the search, she's right here." I gestured to Bella, Who was hugging my waist and sobbing into my shirt. Chief Parks said 'Oh, Honey.....I'm so sorry....." "Duly noted," I said, not really caring that I kinda sounded like a jerk. "Now, what the hell happened?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that the last chapter was really short. I just felt like I should end it there.......sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews iole01!! they have made my day.**

BPOV

I stared at the burning mass that used to be my home, while sobbing into Edward's shirt. I barely heard Edward demand to know what the hell happened, from Chief Parks, my dad's co-worker. I tuned in when I heard Richie (thats Chief Parks) say "It looks like a kitchen fire. Their dinner caught fire while cooking, and they were trapped. Isabella, I'm so sorry." The dinner. Flaming wok. It wasn't until Richie asked me to speak up that I realized that I was speaking aloud. I cleared my throat and tried again. 'the dinner." I said, "it was flaming wok." The mean fireman who had grabbed my wrist said "_Flaming_ wok? Really? That's so funny." He was chuckling to himself when Edward pinned him down and was growling in his ear. The fireman went pale and stopped laughing immediately. Richie yelled "What the hell's the matter with you?!" Edward stood up and said "Nothing. That bastard got what he deserved." Richie said "I know. I wasn't talking to you." All of a sudden I sat on the floor. Then laid down. I realized that I was breathing heavily. I heard "Bella? Bella!" from the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Then, everything went black.

**I know the chapters are really short, but I have been trying to give as much of the story from both of the perspectives as I can. Sorrrrry!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**On Sunday, my lovely readers, I am going away. For 12 days. I am soooo sorry. I am going to a volleyball camp in Huganot NY. Its in the freaking boondocks. Eww. Anyway, I am telling you this because I am like, the only 14 year old girl on the planet _without_ a laptop. So, no updates for _at least_ 12 days. I am so sorry. I will try to update again tomorrow, and maybe saturday, but I don't know. Anyway, please don't hate me, and keep the pitchforks in the closet, and I will try to find time to update. Review please!!**

EPOV

"Bella? Bella!" I yelled when Bella collapsed next to me. It seemed like she had a panic attack, then fainted. I laid her down in the back of my car and elevated her feet. I turned to Chief Parks. "Where is she supposed to live?!' I demanded. I really shouldn't be mad at him, the more rational part of my brain was saying. But I didn't care. I was too angry to care. "Well," Chief Parks said, "She is 18 years old. I can't release her to social services. She should probably stay with extended family. Or friends." That gave me a wonderful idea. "Excuse me", I said to Chief Parks, "I have to make a quick phone call.........

**I know that I'm teasing you with all the short chapters!! I'm reallllly sorry, but I really really wanted to do the next part from Bella's point of view. I love you guys!! Read and Review please!!!!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hi Readers!! I'm baaaack!! yay!! now, I reallllllly want to update, but I have a HUGE writers block. If you go to my profile, you can get my email address. PLEASE EMAIL ME IDEAS!!! I would appreciate it if you didn't leave it in a review. I don't want the ideas to be known by the other readers. Thanks!! love you all!! xoxoxoxoxoxo, Kelly **


End file.
